A long, long time ago
by MiaAmerne
Summary: Len has a recurring dream that leaves him confused. But, when him and Rin find the journal of one of their ancestors, a ruthless Princess, Len finds that the mystery of his dream is slowly being revealed. AU. Takes place in Daughter of Evil world.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic so bear with me. I'm not really sure if anyone else has done this but after watching a lot of pv's of this song and reading up on the vocaloid wiki, I kinda had this idea. This is sort of an AU fanfic on account of the fact that much of it takes place in the Daughter of Evil universe but also, I'm writing this with the idea that the vocaloids are not vocaloids but real people since this fanfic is going through the entire Daughter of Evil series. I thought it would be kind of weird if Vocaloids had ancestors ._. So, I hope you like it!

I really really really do not own Vocaloids or the Daughter of Evil series. These are owned by uh, the Yamaha Corporation and the songs in the Daughter of Evil series are owned by Mothy a.k.a Akuno-P. So, uh, there! Please don't hurt me! _

* * *

"Ah!" Len shot up from his bed, panting and sweating. He looked around frantically and sighed in relief as he realized he was only in his room. However, still unsure, he looked across the dark room and, sure enough, his sister was sound asleep. Len closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "That dream again."

For the past few weeks, Len had been having the same dream over and over again. He would wake up alone in a place that was pitch black. When he looked up, all he could see was a dark hole in the ceiling that was filled with a wind-up key. However, it would not move. Then, he would hear a voice that would bring him visions. A happy Rin, Miku, Kaito and Meiko, and then bloody crimes that seemed to have been committed by him. Then, suddenly, his hands would be bound by red chains, and his feet by blue chains. Somehow, Len knew that there had to be more to the dream than that, but it would always end there.

He sighed. "I can't take this anymore!" He flopped back down on his pillow with his hands on his head. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages!" Len thought for a moment about how he could put an end to this weird dream, but it wasn't long before he groaned and started pounding his head in frustration. "Gah, never mind! I'll just ask Kaito tomorrow morning."

Surely enough, the next morning, after breakfast was finished and everyone else had gone to do their own stuff, Len stopped Kaito and asked him if they could talk. Telling Kaito about his recurring dream, he stopped to think. "I don't really know what to say, Len, I'm not really an expert on dreams." Kaito scratched his head and then continued. "But, I've heard that if you get recurring dreams, then they might have some significance. It could mean something."

"Judging by what you described of your dream, it could have something to do with your past." Both Len and Kaito jumped at the addition of a new voice. Meiko walked into the kitchen casually and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"Meiko!? How long have you been listening?"

Finally finding her bottle of sake, Meiko closed the refrigerator door and took a sip of her drink before answering. "I wasn't listening. I overheard. I was just in the other room you know."

"O-oh. Well, anyways, I don't think it has anything to do with my past. I definitely don't remember doing any of the horrible things that I saw in my dream."

"Well, then it might not be your past exactly. It could be an ancestor's past, or something. If not, then it might even be something related to Rin. Twins do have strong connections, don't they? Maybe you two share dreams or something."

"Maybe...but, that still doesn't solve my problem. How do I make that dream stop?"

"Try-"

"Hey guys!" Rin suddenly called, peering into the kitchen. "Miku says she needs help cleaning up the attic."

"Oh, okay. Tell her we'll be up in a second." Kaito responded. Rin nodded and headed back up to the attic. "Sorry Len. I guess we'll have to finish this talk later."

"Alright..."

"Hey, who knows? You might find something that could help get rid of that dream." Len nodded and followed the two seniors up to the attic. It was dark, dusty, and a little bit creaky. When Len, Meiko and Kaito entered the attic, they found Rin and Miku already cleaning. Miku was busy sweeping and dusting while Rin knelt in front of a large cardboard box full of books and knick-knacks.

"Oh, good! Meiko, Kaito, can you two move those out onto the curb?" Miku pointed to the corner where broke lamps, battered chairs and desks were stacked nicely. Meiko and Kaito nodded and started with the small stuff. "Uh, Len, help your sister sort out all the junk there." Len sighed when he saw how many boxes were still left to be sorted, but joined his sister anyway.

"Miku said that if there's anything that we like here, we can keep it. Anything else goes into this pile here so Miku, Kaito and Meiko can go through it later." Rin said as she examined a headset with a blue butterfly wing on it that was used for a video Miku and Luka had done together. Len nodded and began rummaging through the box. Most of the things in the box were either old merchandise for old albums, props for music videos that they were allowed to keep or books that they had long forgotten. None of these things were things that Len was even remotely interested in. In any case, him and Rin and split their room into sides and Len's side was already messy enough as it was. However, him and Rin had gotten to the bottom of the box, Rin picked up the last two books. They both looked quite old and battered and they were different from the other books. Instead of stories, these two were journals.

"Hey Len! Take a look at these!" Rin held them up from Len to see and he was quite surprised to see that their names were written on the front. "That's so weird, isn't it? I don't remember keeping a diary, do you?"

"Yeah...I wonder what's in them."

"I know! But, I guess we should save it for later. The others might get mad if we slack off." Len nodded and the two got back to work on cleaning the attic. After the attic was finally clean, Rin and Len got dressed to sleep and then the two sat down on Len's bed with the two journals in front of them.

"So, which one should we read first?" Rin asked, her curiosity barely concealed in her voice.

"Hm, let's go with yours first."

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. Blowing on the cover to rid the cover of its thin layer of dust, Rin opened it and began to read.

"It has been quite a while since Mother and Father succumbed to their disease. Ruling the kingdom hasn't been so hard. Impose some taxes, instill a bit of fear and suddenly you've got the people at the palm of your hand. However, I've realized that sometimes fear can work against you as well. I had begun to notice a lack of food in the castle and soon discovered the culprit. It seems the commander of the Royal Guard had been smuggling food out to the people! He may have been a valuable asset but such a thing is simply intolerable. But, of course, such a small problem was easily fixed. I ordered my most loyal servant to hunt down the Commander and kill him and, of course, he came back bearing the Commander's head in hand. He told me that he had run into a little trouble but now that the deed was done, no one could disobey me now..."

Rin stopped. "What a horrible Princess!"

"Yeah...c'mon Rin, keep reading!"

"You're actually interested, Len?"

"Aren't you?"

Rin paused for a moment. "...yeah." She finally admitted and continued reading.

* * *

There you go! That is the prologue! Len's dream is pretty much of Re-Birthday while the excerpt from 'Rin's' journal, is based on the backstory written by Mothy. Just so you know. See ya next chapter!


	2. Part one: Daughter of Evil chapter 1

Chapter 2! Just a note, quite a few of the scenes in this story will probably be scenes from pv's of the Daughter of Evil series, so...yeah! Also, although present time Rin and Len are reading these events from 'Rin Kagimine's' journal, the actual story will be in third person pov. Just so people don't get confused. Also, most of the story is told with 'Rin' being the main focus. However, there will probably be times when the focus shifts to the other characters. So...enjoy!

* * *

A long, long time ago, in a foreign land, there was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face. Ruling at the throne, was a little princess who was no more than fourteen. Being a princess, she was spoiled with a life of luxury, and now even more so by her ever loyal servant who bore a strange resemblance with her. He would do anything and everything she would ask of him without fail. He even carried out her order to slay the commander of the royal guard who had been smuggling food out to the townspeople. Of course, the servant had returned to his princess, his black cloak soaked in the blood of the guards he had kill in order to get to the commander. Now, here he was, at the Princess' side carrying the head of his target.

"Very good, Len." The princess said with a wave of her fan. Then, pointing to a guard at the door to the throne room, she commanded, "Now, bring in the ex-commander's daughter!"

With a salute, the guard opened the door and in came two other guards dragging a brown haired woman in red between them. They paused in before the throne and then, taking the woman by the hair, threw her down on the floor. The woman was badly beaten and didn't seem to have the strength to even push herself up from the ground. The Princess huffed as she fanned herself and then motioned to her servant. Nodding, Len tossed the commander's head down on the floor near the woman's head. The woman moved her head slightly so she could see what had been thrown to her, and immediately her eyes widened.

"There. Take this as a warning not to take what isn't yours."

The woman simply stared horrified at the sight of her father's head before her. Then, finally, she let out a shriek and found the strength to stand. She charged at the Princess but was quickly stopped by the two guards at her side.

"Throw her out. She's a broken girl, not a threat at all." The guards nodded and began dragging the woman out of the throne room. However, as they took her away, she yelled, "You murderer! I swear...I swear I'll kill you!"

The woman's cries were soon silenced once the large throne room doors closed behind her. The Princess sighed. "How troublesome."

"Would you like a snack to help you relax from this encounter, lady Rin?"

"Not right now, Len. I have to get ready for when Prince Kaito of the Blue country drops by for a visit. If I remember, my advisers arranged for us to meet so that we could discuss and alliance." Rin stood up from her throne and headed towards her quarters with Len following close behind. "Honestly, Len, I don't see the point in such a thing. My country is already quite powerful, I don't think anyone would dare attempt an invasion."

"Well, Princess, I'm sure it's simply a precaution."

Rin sighed as she entered her bedroom. "I know, but still." Walking behind a curtain in the corner of her room, she found the cream colored dress she used for when significant guests came to visit folded over a small table. As she changed, she called out to Len who stood guard. "Len, when is Prince Kaito due to arrive?"

"I believe that he should arrive around noon, Princess."

"I see. Any minute then." Rin emerged from behind the curtain and spun around for Len to see.

"You look beautiful." Rin smiled proudly and then headed for her window. Outside she could see a carriage driving down the long path towards the Castle doors.

"Ah, it seems our guest is arriving now. I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting." Rin hurried down to the door to greet her guest. In all honesty, Rin would have rather stayed up in her room or gone out to the rose garden instead of waiting by the door to greet the Prince, however, she knew that her advisers would make her sit through a lengthy lecture after. So, to save her the extra grief, Rin stood patiently outside the castle doors as the carriage pulled up in front of her. Then, the Prince of the Blue stepped out of the carriage and Rin almost gasped. The Prince was a handsome young man with blue hair and eyes that looked at her with gentleness and care. Instantly, the Princess was dumbstruck by the feelings that grew in her heart.

The Prince approached her and, taking her hand, kissed it with a courteous bow. "Good afternoon, Lady Rin. I am Prince Kaito."

"I-I see. So you are the Prince of the county of Blue." Rin said with a nervous curtsy. "Ah, p-please, come in. Lunch should be waiting for us in the dining hall."

"Of course." Prince Kaito followed Rin in through the large castle doors and made a quick note of what he saw. Although the room they were in at the moment was only the foyer, it was very big and extravagantly decorated with ornaments and much furniture. _Hm, already I'm starting to wonder if the state of this country is due to simple poverty or something else..._

Once they entered the dining hall, Kaito found that it was almost exactly the same as the foyer. It was quite enchanting yet at the same time, disappointing to Kaito as he could only connect such luxuries to the suffering people of the Yellow kingdom. Despite his grim thoughts, Kaito kept smiling as him and Rin began their meal. The two engaged in small talk but midway through the meal, Rin suddenly changed to more serious business.

"So, Prince Kaito, I wonder if you know the reason why you're here."

Kaito chuckled. "Is there a reason as to why I'm here other than to visit?"

"Yes." Rin answered with a giggle. "I am to ask you if you are interested in becoming allies. You will come to our aid when it is needed, and we will come to yours."

"An alliance? Well, Princess, that does sound like a good proposal, but I have to ask, why in the world do _you_ want an alliance? Your country is quite powerful as it is, I imagine that it would be quite difficult for anyone to conquer it."

"I agree with that but my advisers have convinced me that arranging for an alliance will help protect my kingdom as well as the people."

Kaito paused. _Was I wrong? Perhaps she really does care about her people. _"Well...I'm sorry Princess, but I'm afraid that I'll have to think about it. It might take me a while to make a decision so I will send a messenger with my answer."

"Oh, I see. That's fine I suppose. Now then, after lunch is over, I must give you a tour of the castle." Surely enough, after the two had finished their meal, Rin gave Kaito a lengthy tour of the castle, subtly grabbing every opportunity to grab onto his arm to 'rush him to the next area'. However, the day had passed by very quickly and Kaito now stood at the door, ready to leave.

"Prince, do you really have to go now? You could spend the night here if you wish."

"I'll have to turn down that offer. I am off to the country of Green to visit an old friend there. Forgive me."

Rin frowned, clearly disappointed. "No, it's quite alright. Please, have a safe journey!"

"Thank you, Princess." With another bow, Kaito exited the castle and stepped into his carriage. Then, he was gone. Rin sighed and returned to her quarters with Len tagging behind her once again.

"Len! This Prince is amazing! He is so handsome and kind and carefree! I think I'm in love him!"

"Princess, you've only known him for a day."

"Love comes when you least expect it, Len." Rin responded quickly, just a bit annoyed by her servant's comment. Rin stepped behind the curtain in her room once again and quickly changed into her night gown. Flopping down on her large bed, she sighed. "It's too bad he couldn't stay. Perhaps I should go to the country of Green myself and surprise him! A chance encounter!" Rin giggled mischievously.

"Princess, I know it's not my place to say so, but I must ask you not to do such a thing."

"Now why is that, Len?" Rin said with a pout.

"For one, you are the ruler of a powerful country. If you get careless, someone may try to harm or kidnap you to get to the throne. Also, it is a foreign country that you're going to. You may get lost or into trouble."

Rin tapped her chin for a moment. "That is true. Well, then, since I can't resist going to see my Prince, I will take precautionary measures. I will wear a disguise so no one will know that I am the Princess of the Yellow kingdom, _and_ I'll have you come with me."

Len thought for a moment, considering the Princess' precautions. "Those conditions are fine." he finally said.

"Very well then! Tomorrow, you and I will head to the country of Green!" Rin exclaimed with excitement.

* * *

"Rin!"

"Yeah, I know! I guess that explains why these two journals have our names on it. They were the names of the Princess and her servant!"

"Wait, that means I was serving you? Man, I would have hated to be me."

Rin glared at her brother. "Y'know, I'm gonna let that one slide since this Princess really is horrible. I mean, did you hear what she did to that woman and her father? She had her father killed and then threw his head to her! That's just wrong!"

"I know. But, I wonder what's going to happen to Kaito."

"Kaito? Oh, that's right! The Prince's name was Kaito! I hope he doesn't fall for her. She's just acting all nice and lying to him so that he can fall in love with her." Rin said with disgust.

"Well, keep reading Rin! I want to know what happened when the Princess and the servant go to the country of Green." Len urged.

"Okay, okay." Rin cleared her throat and turned the page.


	3. Part one: Daughter of Evil ch 2

"Len!" Rin called although her servant was only just on the other side of the room.

"Yes, my Princess?"

"I believe it's almost snack time."

"It is. However, since we are staying at an inn at the moment, I won't be able to make any brioche for you."

"Then go out to the local bakery and fetch me some."

"As you wish, Princess. However, you musn't leave the inn until I return."

"Yes, yes, just hurry back with my snack." Rin said with a wave of her hand. Len sighed as he exited their room. As soon as the door closed, Rin watched through the window as Len exited the inn and crossed the cobblestone road. Once he had disappeared around the corner, Rin quickly dressed into her disguise and ran out of the inn.

* * *

Len waited patiently as the bakers filled his order. It was taking longer than he had thought it would and he was beginning to get impatient. He knew how Rin was about her tea time. She had to have her tea time at three o'clock or else she would have a fit. Three o'clock had surely passed only a few moment ago but Len was sure that Rin would be lenient in this situation. At least, he hoped she would.

Finally, one of the workers at the bakery set a box down on the counter and rang the bell nearby. "Ah, that must be my order." Len reached for the box when suddenly, it was snatched away before he could take it. "Ah, hey!" Len's gaze quickly found the thief and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are these yours?" The green haired girl with long pigtails handed the box back to Len who took it, still slightly surprised. She was a beautiful girl with fair skin which made her green hair look all the more beautiful. She wore a simple green dress and had an air of kind and sweetness about her. Len found that he couldn't stop staring at her and when he simply let himself, it seemed that she had noticed and smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little anxious to get my order. I have to meet someone soon." When she spoke again with her pure smile and voice, Len blushed. _I see. I think I understand how Rin feels now...I barely know this girl, and yet...I'm in love with her!_

"Ah, no, it's quite alright. I understand how you feel..." Then, the bell rang again.

"Oh, that one must be mine." The girl opened the box slightly and then nodded. "Yup, this is it. Thank you very much!" She called to the staff and then turned back to Len. "Um, goodbye, and sorry for the little mix up." The girl rushed out of the bakery and ran down the street, carrying the box in one hand and the skirt of her dress in the other. Len decided it was time for him to head back as well and returned to the inn.

"Princess," Len whispered through the door to their room. "I have returned with your-" As Len opened the door, he stood in the doorway, surprised. The room was completely empty and Rin's dress was neatly splayed across her bed. He dropped the box of brioche on the floor and quickly ran out of the inn, searching the streets.

* * *

Rin excitedly wandered the streets, pushing past the large crowds of people. Eventually, out of frustration, she stopped in the middle of a particularly large crowd. It seemed that she was in the middle of a large market and with large number of people around, there would be no way that she could spot him here. So, Rin glanced around until she found a tall hill nearby that overlooked the market. She plowed her way through the crowd until she was finally free from all the people and made her way up the hill. Rin noticed when she was almost at the top that there was a lone tree that sat there that provided quite a nice shade from the sun. However, when she got even closer, she noticed that there was someone sitting underneath that tree. She stopped. It was her blue Prince, sitting calmly under the tree with a picnic blanket underneath him and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. As Rin approached slowly, the Prince opened his eyes and they lit up. He stood up with a smile that made Rin's heart melt. Did he recognize her even with her disguise? Was he happy to see her? Rin smiled back and almost broke into a run into his arms until finally, she noticed that he was smiling at her.

"Sir Kaito!" A gentle voice called from behind her. Rin turned slightly and saw a green haired girl in a green dress running up the hill to meet the Prince. She stopped in front of the Prince a bowed to him. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I stopped by the bakery to get a box of pastries for our picnic." The girl seemed quite nervous and stayed with her head down until suddenly, the Prince extended the bouquet of flowers out to her. She looked up and her eyes immediately lit up and she set the box of pastries down carefully so that she could take the bouquet. "These are beautiful! Thank you so much, Sir-"

"Miku, I thought I told you to simply call me Kaito." He chuckled.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry."

He laughed again and smiled at her. Rin could feel her heart breaking as she watched. His laugh...his smile...she could clearly see that the happiness and gentleness he showed to her at the castle was nothing compared to the way he was right now. The Prince Rin had seen must have merely been one who wore a mask for the real Prince sat before her with another woman. "Come, let's enjoy the pastries you bought." The girl, Miku, nodded happily and sat down close beside the Prince and laughed as they fed each other.

Rin turned her head away. She couldn't bear to watch her beloved Prince with another woman any longer. She quickly turned around and ran back to the inn, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. As she made her way back to the inn, she bumped into a man.

"Princess!" Rin looked up and found her servant in his cloak. "I thought I asked you not to go out until I returned?" Rin sniffed slightly and then began walking again.

"You took too long so I went out to find you. Also, I expect to have my snack as soon as we return to the inn. I don't want to leave this town on an empty stomach."

"Princess?"

"We're returning to the castle as soon as I have my snack." Rin said firmly.

"Oh...does that mean you found your Prince while you were out looking for me?"

"...Yes." Len raised an eyebrow as he followed the Princess back to the inn. If she had met with the Prince, he thought that she would have been a little bit happier. However, Len had known the Princess long enough to know that she was quite the odd one so he thought little of it. So, sure enough, as Rin had her snack, Len packed up all their things into saddle bags and mounted them on the Princess' favorite horse, Josephine. They left almost immediately after Len had finished packing everything and they had managed to return to the castle just as the sun set. Then, Rin went straight to her bedroom which made Len worried as this was very odd. After long trips such as that, the Princess would almost always go straight to the rose garden where she would lie down and stare at the sky. So, after he was finished unpacking his things from the saddle bags, he went up to Rin's room carrying her belongings. He lifted his free hand to knock on her door when he heard voices from inside.

"But, Princess! Do you know how dangerous this could be!? The country of Green may be a weak and neutral country, but if we carry out an order like this, who knows what kind of havoc it may wreak!"

"I don't care, minister! Just do it! Go to the country of Green and slay the girl who was with the Prince of Blue!"

"But, Princess, even if I wanted to carry out such an order, it's impossible to hunt down this girl without a face. A name is not enough to go on!"

"If that's the case, then simply kill every girl with green hair! If you do that, then surely one of them is the Prince's lover."

"All of them? But that's-!"

"Silence! Carry out my command without question or else you will die along with all those green haired maidens."

"Y-yes, Princess." Then, Len heard footsteps heading towards the door and quickly ducked away into another hallway. He waited until the minister had passed by him before he finally relaxed.

_"Kill every girl with green hair!"_

Len gasped, dropping all the Princess' things to the floor. _The girl I met today...she'll be killed too! But...if the Princess wills it, then..._no! _She only wants the Prince's lover to die! The girl I met just can't be the one!_

Len nodded with determination and grabbed his cloak and ran out to the stable. He hopped on his horse and rode back to the country of Green. However, in his haste, it seemed he had not gone unnoticed.

* * *

"Ha! Good for Prince Kaito! I knew he would never fall in love with such an evil girl like the Princess." Rin said.

"But, if Princess Rin ordered every girl with green hair to be killed, then I wonder what will happen to poor Miku. I really hope that she survives somehow!" Len commented.

Rin nodded in agreement and turned her eyes back to the journal. "She'll live! True love knows no bounds! Kaito will save her for sure!"

Hey, sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed or badly written in some parts. I guess that's what happens when you write when you're tired. -.- In any case, if there was any confusion, once again, since Rin and Len are ready Princess Rin's journal at the moment, they don't know yet that Len is going off to save Miku. So...uh, please comment and review. This chapter was a little hard to write since this is probably of the most vaguest parts of all the songs. So feedback would be very much appreciated!


	4. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 3

Len was surprised at how fast the army had arrived. He had gotten to the country of Green much before they had but the army had arrived too soon. He still hadn't found the green haired girl that he had bumped into. He began to panic as ran through the streets, staying in the darkness so as not to be seen by the soldiers.

Everywhere Len turned, there was fire or panic. The soldiers stormed houses and streets and when a terrified scream echoed throughout the air, it was quickly silenced. So many bloodied bodies littered the streets, all of them green haired maidens. Len's heart almost stopped whenever he saw another corpse, thinking that it might be the girl he had met earlier that day. However, no matter how many bodies he found, none of them were her. Len sighed with relief. There was still time.

Then, Len noticed out of the corner of his eye, down a dark alleyway, was a green-haired girl cornered by two men. "Please! Stop!" _That voice!_ Although Len had only heard her voice once, he knew that he could never forget it. Within the blink of an eye, Len was behind the two men and knocked their swords from their hands. He picked them up and stabbed them both through their chests. Len threw down one of the swords and then extended his hand out to the girl.

"Please, come with me. I have to get you to somewhere safe." She shied away from Len and trembled before him. Len frowned and then removed his hood. "It's me. The boy from the bakery."

The girl's fear quickly disappeared and she smiled gratefully at him. "Oh! Thank you so much..."

"My name is Len."

"Len...thank you very much, Len. I'm Miku." Len smiled. He finally knew her name. However, his smile turned into a frown once he remembered their situation. He grabbed her hand and led Miku back down the alleyway and through the shadows.

"Miku, I'll take you to a place outside of this town. I spotted an old abandoned farm along the border of the country of Green and Yellow. You can hide there."

"O-okay. B-but what if they decide to search the farm?"

"They won't think to. Why would a fugitive run away to the country that's attacking them?"

"Oh, then I guess that makes sense..."

Len hastily brought Miku backed to the place where he had hid his horse and helped her up. The two rode back in the direction of the country of Yellow until they could see a burnt and dilapidated barn surrounded by a field full of dead and rotting crops. It was clear that whoever had been tending the farm had been run out a long time ago.

Len stopped outside of the barn and pushed the large doors open just a crack. Peering in, he found it was quite dark, save for the moonlight that flooded in through the large holes in the roof of the barn. Inside the barn it was completely bare, no haystacks or piles to lay in and no animals for company.

Len opened the door a little wider so that Miku could step in and survey her shelter for the night. She walked in and immediately looked to the large holes in the roof. "I'm sorry that I couldn't provide a more comfortable environment for you to spend the night in. I thought that there would at least be some hay..."

Miku turned to Len and smiled. "Oh no, it's fine!" Miku untied the apron she had worn and then ripped off a bit from the bottom of her dress. She folded up the piece of her dress and laid it down underneath one of the holes in the roof as a pillow. She sat down and pulled her apron over her lap. "See? I have a blanket and a pillow! I can even look up at the stars before I sleep."

Len laughed. "Well then, I hope you have a good night, Miku. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"No. I have to return to the castle before they notice I'm gone."

Miku's eyes widened in surprise. "You live at the castle?"

Len frowned slightly. "Yes. I'm a servant to the Princess."

"Oh, so you're like me then."

"What?"

"I'm a servant girl too. So I guess I know how those nobles are when their servants go missing."

Len stared at Miku in wonder. _This girl is really a servant like me. When I saw her, she looked fit to be a princess...she's really just like me..._Len smiled softly at Miku and turned to leave. "Good night, Miku."

"Ah, I'm sorry to stop you again, but, before you go..." Len turned around again and watched as Miku rummaged through her apron pocket. A few moments later, she pulled out an odd, green rose. Miku stood and handed it to Len. "As a thank you for saving me." Len took it, blushing and then nodded.

"Th-thank you....goodbye!" Len ran out of the barn and rode back to the castle on his horse. When he returned to the castle he hurried back to his room near the Princess' chambers before he could be spotted and shut the door behind him. He looked at the green rose Miku had given him. He held it to his nose. _It has such a beautiful scent. Not even the roses in the Princess' rose garden are as beautiful or smell as fragrant. _Len looked around for a place he could put the rose and found a small vase that held a single yellow rose. He placed the green rose beside the yellow one and then went off to bed.

* * *

Well, I guess I really don't have much to say right now. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, special thanks to animephoenix2468 and Sakura evil twin of Sango for your comments!


	5. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 4

Len sat up with a large yawn. With a smile on his face he looked out his window. The sun was only just beginning to rise but Len knew that Rin would be up and ready to give Len commands. So, with a little stretch, Len swung his legs out of bed and prepared for the day ahead. However, as he stood up, he noticed that something was missing. The green rose that Len had set in his vase was gone, however, the yellow rose still remained.

"I could have sworn that I put the rose in the vase...did it fall out?" Len searched the table and the floor around the vase for the rose but with no success. "Where did it go?" Then, Len took another look at the vase. There was a small green petal floating in the water, but for some reason, the water had a slightly red tint. Len looked at his hands. He hadn't pricked his hands on the thorns when he placed the rose there, so then who...?

"Len!!!" Rin called from her room. Len frowned and reluctantly ran to his Princess' call. He would simply have to search for his rose later.

Len quietly entered the Princess' room and bowed to her, although her back was to him. "Yes, Princess?" Rin didn't answer immediately, and instead, walked to the window. She held a beautiful green rose to her nose and drew in its scent. _My rose!_

"Len, where were you last night?"

"Pardon me, Princess?" Len tensed as the Princess' suspicion was evident in her voice. _Does she know? But how...?_

"I asked where you were. I saw you riding away from the castle last night."

"I...had forgotten something back at the inn we stayed at. So I left to retrieve it."

"Was this _rose_ the thing you had forgotten?"

"What?"

"I also managed to catch you returning to the castle rather late. You carried nothing in your hands except for this rose."

"W-well, yes. It is a very special rose."

The Princess paused for a moment. Then, she began to tremble and clutched the rose around its head, crushing the petals together. Len opened his mouth in protest but Rin had started first. "Is this rose so special that you would even hurt me?"

"Princess, I would never hurt you!"

"So then why!?" Rin turned to look at Len now, with tears in her eyes. "Why did you save that girl?"

"H-how do you know that I-"

"When I saw you leaving the castle, I ordered someone to follow you. They told me that you had rescued a green haired girl from the attack on the Green country. When they described the girl to me...I was so sure that it was her...the Prince's lover!"

"She's the one...the one that you were after. I'm so sorry..." Len watched as Rin cried and then knelt down, bowing his head. "If you wish to punish me, then I am ready to accept it."

Rin stared at her servant and then smiled sadly. "Len...you really are my most loyal servant, you know that? Ever since we were little, you've always been at my side. That's why, I could never execute you for something like this." Len looked up, astonished and smiled gently at her.

"Princess..."

"However..." Then, Rin bowed her head and then extended her clenched hand out in front of her. "Although I have forgiven you...I cannot forgive her. So, I order you to return to where you hid that girl...and kill her." Rin unclenched her hand and let the rose fall to the ground.

Len's eyes followed the rose as it fell from her hand and then his eyes trailed back up to the Princess' face. His eyes were wide as he processed her request. She was his Princess and he was her servant, but for once, Len was hesitant to carry it out. But, when he saw the tears falling from her cheek, he closed his eyes. If his Princess were to cry, then he would do whatever she asked him to so that her smile would return.

"I...understand." Len stood and fetched his cloak and sword from his room. He rode out to the farm where he had left Miku and quietly entered the barn. Miku was only just waking up when he arrived and when she saw him, she smiled.

"Oh, Len! Good morning!"

"Good morning...Miku." Len approached her, his head down. Miku tilted her head slightly, wondering at his odd behavior.

"Are you okay, Len?"

Len stopped before her and clenched his hands in an attempt to still his trembling. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop his tears. "Oh, Len. What happened?" Miku reached her hand out with concern. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry!" Len drew his sword and held it over his head. "I-I...I love you..."

* * *

Rin gasped. "No! How could she!? That little-!"

"Sis! Calm down!"

"But she ordered him to kill the girl he loves! She just doesn't know when to stop, does she?"

"Kill the girl he loves..." Len suddenly remembered back to his recurring dream. The bloody images that flashed before his eyes...perhaps if they really happened to these people, then maybe his dreams wanted him to know what happened, for some reason or another. In any case, Len had to know more. "Rin, please, keep reading."

"You're really interested, aren't you, Len?" Len only nodded and Rin sighed. "Okay. But it's really getting late so I'm only going to read a little more. We can finish the rest in the morning."

* * *

Oh no! Poor Miku! Uh, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!


	6. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 5

I do not own the story of evil or vocaloid.

* * *

Daughter of Evil ch 5

"Princess, I have returned."

"Oh, good. Len, I-" Rin turned to face him and gasped. "L-len!"

"What?" Len looked himself over and finally realized that he was covered in blood. It was as if for the whole ride back to the castle, Len had been in a trance. Now, he could feel the trail of blood across his face, and he could see it splattered all over his clothes. Miku's blood. However, despite the grisly crime he had committed, Len somehow managed to feign a smile. "Oh, sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to startle you. I'll go clean up."

"Y-yes, you do that."

Len bowed and exited her room. Rin took a deep breath. "He really did it...no, I knew he would, without fail. So why do I feel so horrible?" Rin sighed. "A walk in my rose garden will clear my mind." As Rin walked down the hall to the staircase, she passed by Len's door. It was slightly ajar, and as she passed it, she could hear the sound of faint sobs coming from inside. She looked in through the crack in the door.

"I'm so sorry...Miku..." Len was knelt over his bed, clutching the sheets to his face and trying to hide the tears.

"L-len? Why...why is this affecting you so much? Was it wrong of me to ask you to kill her?"

* * *

The coach came to an abrupt stop, causing Kaito to almost drop the bouquet of flowers he held delicately in his hands. "Is there something wrong?" He called out to the coachman.

"Uh, not quite sure, m' lord. But, I don't think it would be wise to proceed."

"What? Why?" Kaito stepped out of the coach and looked out to the town not too far away. His eyes widened. Even from where he stood he could see all the burnt buildings and the blood staining the streets and walls. "W-what happened here!" Without thinking, Kaito ran into the town and headed for the mansion of his merchant friend. When he arrived, though, many servants seemed to be leaving the mansion, carrying suitcases and bags of belongings.

"Miku! Miku! Where did she go?" called a voice full of worry. A girl with long white hair wandered around the yard, wringing her hands nervously.

"Haku?" The girl jumped, but smiled slightly once she recognized him.

"Lord Kaito!"

"Haku, what happened here?"

"I-I'm not quite sure why, but an army of soldiers arrived and just began attacking! They burnt down houses and slaughtered so many people...it was so terrifying."

_Who would do such a thing? _"Where's Miku? I have to know if she's okay." Then, Haku frowned with worry.

"I-I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her ever since those soldiers left. I searched all over town and I haven't found her...dead _or_ alive." Haku shook her head in dismay. "I guess I should take it as a sign that she might have escaped."

"Where's your Mistress? Perhaps she knows something."

"I-I would have asked her...if I could."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there with the Mistress when she...she was protecting her servants from the soldiers when they invaded the mansion. B-but...it was no use. They cut her down in a second and then went on to those she protected."

"Then...how in the world did you survive?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know. The soldiers killed all the other maids in the room except for me. I heard them say something as they left...'We don't need to kill her. We're only after those with green hair.'"

"Just those with green hair? This is very odd...do you know where the army came from?"

"They were clad in yellow armor. Does that mean that they came from the Yellow kingdom?"

"Probably. But why would they...?" Kaito stopped. He recalled a face, not too long ago, when he and Miku had gone out for a picnic that one afternoon. A young girl had arrived at their picnic area at almost the same time that Miku had. Although the girl wore peasant's clothes and a hat to cover her face, now that Kaito thought back on it, he recognized her. But even if it was, why would she do this?

"Ah!"

Kaito started out of his thoughts and looked to where Haku's frightened gaze was aimed. Not too far away, a white-haired soldier in yellow pulled himself across the ground, leaving a red trail behind him. He weakly reached out his arm to them. "Help me! Please!"

Kaito hesitated for a moment before slinging the man's arm around his shoulder and helping him into the now abandoned mansion. "Lord Kaito! Why are you helping that man? He's one of the soldiers who did this!"

"He might give us a little information if we help him." Haku frowned and then groaned.

"Fine. I'll go get a bottle of alcohol and bandages."

Kaito helped the soldier up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. As he laid him on the bed, Haku entered carrying supplies for dressing the man's wounds. Kaito stepped aside to allow Haku to work on the man. However, it had taken her a while since the man's injuries were very serious. She was rather surprised that the man had survived for so long. Once Haku had finished, the man drifted off into sleep and seemed stable.

"He should be fine now. But it looks like he's lost quite a bit of blood so he'll be sleeping for a while. When he wakes up you can question him." Kaito nodded and took a seat by the bed. Haku sighed and headed for the door. "Please let me know when he wakes up. I'll go prepare lunch."

Kaito nodded once again and barely spared a glance in her direction as she left the room.

* * *

It was a few hours past noon when the soldier finally came to. Kaito called Haku back up to the room and the two helped him to sit up against his pillows. "Thank you very much. If I may ask, who are the both of you?"

"My name is Kaito. The one who dressed your wounds is Haku."

"I see. I'm very much in your debt, Miss Haku." As he bowed his head to her, Haku blushed and turned away. "My name is Dell Honne...are you two both citizens of this town?"

"No, I am visiting from another country. Haku served the merchant lady who lived here up until last night."

"Ah..." Dell turned to Haku. "If that's the case, then why did you help me? After what happened last night, I am not someone who deserves to live."

"I didn't save you for the sake of saving _you. _Besides, why are you suddenly being so polite and-and civilized?" Haku shot a glare in Dell's direction who simply brushed it off.

"Well it wouldn't be very wise to be hostile to someone who brought you out of death, especially when you are still in that condition. Also, contrary to popular belief, not all soldiers in the yellow army are evil like its ruler."

"If that's the case," Kaito began. "Then, please, tell us all you know about what happened."

"Of course. What do you need to know?"

"Why did the yellow kingdom suddenly attack this town?"

"Actually, it wasn't just this town. This was the central target but all the surrounding cities and towns were also destroyed. I'm not sure of the details as to why we were ordered to do so, but rumors had been going around among the soldiers. Many say that it has something to do with the Prince of Blue's visit to the castle not too long ago. Due to the fact that our orders were to kill all women with green hair, we decided that it must have been out of jealousy."

Kaito froze. It made sense now. The Princess had ordered this genocide because she had seen him and Miku together on their picnic. She had become jealous and ordered Miku's death. Did that mean that Miku really was dead? If all the surrounding towns had been destroyed as well, then there was no escaping the grim truth. But even so, Kaito refused to believe until he saw her body. "Dell, last night, did you happen to see a girl with long green hair in pigtails wearing a maid's dress like Haku's?"

"A girl with pigtails...I don't know if it's the same girl you're talking about, but I remember a girl like that. Me and a few others had her cornered in an alleyway and were about to kill her when...the Princess? No, it definitely wasn't her. It was her servant who struck down my comrades and then stabbed me. He fled with the girl in tow and that was all I could remember."

"The Princess' servant saved her? Then...perhaps she's safe?"

"Do you think so?" Haku asked hopefully. Then, he smile faded. "But, it was the Princess' servant. What if he stole her away simply to bring Miku to her?"

Dell shook his head. "No, that servant boy is very loyal to the Princess. If she wanted that girl dead, then he wouldn't have interfered."

"Alright then. That gives us some hope at least. However, I cannot excuse this act. Haku, I'm going to head back to my country and lead my army into the yellow kingdom. I have seen enough of the Princess' malevolence. So, until I return, hopefully with Miku, please take care of Dell."

"What? You're leaving me here with him? Why do I still have to tend to him?"

"Haku, he gave us information about Miku's whereabouts so this is his reward."

"...fine." Haku crossed her arms and stomped down the stairs. Kaito sighed and nodded to Dell before taking his leave.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter! Now that June is coming up, I'm getting swamped with ISUs and studying for exams so I've been really busy. Once school ends though, I'll post chapters regularly again. But, uh, I'll try to post when I can! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 6

Daughter of Evil chapter 6

Kaito marched his army onwards to the Yellow kingdom, taking the most direct route through the country of Green. It had taken them five days but the border between the two countries was finally in sight. By the time the sun began to set, they would already be at the foot of the castle. However, as they began to see more and more houses and farms just across the border, Kaito couldn't help but be anxious. He ordered his troops to march onward as he stopped by house after house. He asked the residents if they had seen Miku, but all replied with a shake of their head. However, just as Kaito thought to give up, a nearby farmer tending his crops called him over.

"I hear you're searching for a young lady with green hair?"

"Yes, that's right. Have you seen her?"

"Mhm, but it was quite a while ago. Almost a week since I saw her and a yellow haired boy ride up to the barn over there." The farmer pointed to a large barn nearby which had a large hole in its roof. "No idea as to why they would go there, but I saw that the boy left alone. So I was thinking you should go look in there, seeing as she might still be there."

"I will. Thank you so much!" Kaito hastily ran towards the barn. However, as he got closer and closer, his fear began to rise. On the barn doors were two bloody hand prints that had dried long ago. Red footsteps on the ground led out from underneath the barn doors and suddenly disappeared where a set of hoof prints began. Someone had fled the scene.

Kaito opened the doors with a creak and peered inside. It was quite dark except for the circle of light in the middle of the barn from the hole in the roof. However, with the little light that there was, Kaito managed to catch sight of the last of the bloodied foot prints. Kaito followed them across the ground and behind the walls of one the stalls. There, Kaito stood wide-eyed at the limp body on the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

The brown haired maiden who had sworn revenge not too long ago, was now a fearsome mercenary donning red armor. Ever since the day that the maiden, Meiko, took up the life of a mercenary, it had become a habit of hers to spend her unemployed time at her favorite tavern with a bottle of sake. This was one of those times.

Meiko sat down at her usual table with a huff. Her last job had taken all the energy from her body. A merchant caravan had enlisted her help to escort them through bandit infested territory. It didn't seem like much to her at first but she soon found out that bandits are drawn to merchant caravans like children are to candy. Somehow, she managed to escort the caravan safely to its destination and make it back home safely as well. She had even got a big enough reward to buy sake for every day that week! So, here she sat, leisurely drinking her alcohol.

However, although she enjoyed her time off, she couldn't help but over hear a pair of waitresses talking in a corner nearby. "What's wrong?" One of them asked the other.

"I just got a letter from my father back in the country of Green." The girl sobbed. "He said that not too long ago, the Yellow country came and invaded. Just out of the blue! Th-they...arrived at my village and-and slaughtered my mother, my sister, my friends...All the green haired women of my village!" Just as the other waitress began to comfort her friend, Meiko stood and marched towards the door. Finally, the perfect moment had come. Surely word of a genocide would spark people's thirst for revolution.

In the busy town square, Meiko climbed up onto the square mount of the Princess' statue and drew her sword. "People of the Yellow kingdom, I beseech you now!" Her commanding voice echoed throughout the streets, calling people to attention and drawing others closer. "By now, I'm sure that word of the slaughter in the country of Green has reached most of you here. We must take that as a sign to take action. This evil must be put to an end!"

"And how are we to do that? If we act against the Princess who knows what she will do!" A voice retorted from the crowd.

"Don't you see? It's now or never! The Princess' evil has now spread out beyond the border. Her ridiculous taxes and laws have escalated into slaughter and meaningless violence! However, some of us have already seen that she was never above that to begin with..." Meiko paused, remembering the horrible sight of her father's head. "God knows how long it will be before she begins to murder her own people! What the Princess will do to us if we rebel is the same thing she'll do if we don't." She could see it now. The people were scared but her words were slowly bringing confidence. "It's time to throw away these masks, don't you agree? For family and friends lost at the hands of that _girl_. It's time to stand and fight! We will be known as the ones who freed the people from the _Daughter of Evil_!"

Then, the people began to cheer. It would all end tonight. Meiko raised her sword up to the statue's neck and scratched a line across it. "That will be our goal..."

* * *

"Today's snack is Brioche, Princess." Rin sat up with a start. "Oh, did I frighten you again, Princess? Forgive me." Len said with a smile, still offering the platter of fresh bread out to her. Rin frowned at Len's now happy demeanor. She knew he was only wearing a mask. It hurt Rin to think that even though it was all her fault, he could still hide it while he was in front of her. Was she that selfish? To have him hide his feelings just so that she wouldn't have to deal with them? Or perhaps, that was simply his way of shutting her out.

"Len!" Rin threw herself at his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault but I just can't take it! I don't care if you cry in front of me or make me feel uncomfortable! I ordered you to kill that girl so it's okay to be mad at me...just a little! Just please don't hide it, okay?"

"Princess..."

"You may just be my servant, but I really do care about you Len!"

Len blinked a few times before smiling down at her. "Thank you for telling me that you care about me, Princess. But...you don't have to worry about me. Also, please don't feel guilty about anything you order me to do. I am your servant and you're my Princess. It's my job to do anything that you ask of me."

"But Len-!"

"But, I don't do all those things just because I'm your servant."

"What?"

"I obey every command because I care about you too. I would do anything and everything for you even if I wasn't your servant."

"Oh, Len..." Rin's eyes began to water but she quickly rubbed them away. Len sat down beside Rin and once again offered the platter of brioche out to her. Taking a bite out of one, she sighed contentedly. "Oh, by the way Len, how did you know to find me out here?"

Len chuckled. "Because you're predictable, Lady Rin. You're almost always out here in the rose garden."

Rin laid herself back down on the grass with a sigh. "That's true. It's the only place where I can be away from all those annoying advisers."

"Oh, then shall I leave?"

"No, Len. I already said I liked you, remember? So you can stay." Rin said with a giggle. Len smiled and laid his hand on top of Rin's as he looked to the sky. _Thank goodness. _Len looked down at Rin who had her eyes closed. _I didn't want to leave yet...I don't ever want to...but..._

* * *

"Ah!" Rin gasped, flipping through the last of the pages in the book. Len peered over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"There's no more! It just ends!" Rin pouted and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean it just ends?"

"Well, it says that the Princess regretted what she did to her servant and then it talks about all that boring stuff in the rose garden. But, after that, she wrote, '_What a wonderful day it was. But when the sun was beginning to set, Len and I were called back into the castle and told to hide inside my room. Hide from what, I thought. Now that the golden light from the setting sun has died away, I can finally see what was marching towards the castle. Torches, armor, weapons of all kinds...I don't know why, even as the castle is being breached, I'm still writing this diary. Perhaps it's beca-' _And then it ends. Almost like she was pulled away from it."

"Does that mean...she died?"

Rin shrugged with a sigh. "Who knows. I kinda hope that she did. She deserved it."

"That's a little harsh."

"Hey, that's just my opinion. But, anyways-" Rin yawned. "I think it's time that we both went to bed. It's really late."

Len nodded, slightly disappointed. "I guess. Good night then." Len hopped off of Rin's bed and climbed into his own, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Finally finished another chapter. That took a while. Well, the chapter of the Daughter of Evil is almost over, what will happen with Len's dream! Stay tuned! ^_^;

Hope you enjoyed.

Vocaloid does not belong to me.


	8. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 7

Daughter of Evil ch 7

Len awoke with a start. Once again, he found himself panting and sweating. He groaned. "Still?" Once again he had had that dream, but this time, it was slightly different. The beginning was the same. He woke up in a pitch black room with a broken wind-up key in the ceiling. He would see all those images flash before his eyes, and this time, Len recognized most of them from the events told in the journal. He would notice the red and blue shackles around his wrists and ankles but then, it went on. He began to hear a faint, but familiar voice in the distance. A mysterious voice that sang a lullaby...although he didn't know who's voice it was, it comforted him a little. However, that was when his dream ended.

"Did my dream continue because of that journal?" Len glanced over to the journal lying on Rin's bedside table. "But, that journal ended...or maybe..." Len picked up the journal titled, _Len Kagamine_, from his bedside table and looked it over. "Is the story not over yet?" Len looked over to the clock on the wall. It was only 5:00 in the morning but he knew that there was no way that he was going to get anymore sleep now.

Quietly, Len got out of bed and tiptoed down to the dining room so as not to wake anyone. He sat down and opened the journal. For some reason, he wasn't too surprised when he saw that much of the journal was similar to Princess Rin's. However, when Len reached the entry that was written roughly around the same date that Rin's journal ended, he found that it continued.

"_I know it. I knew it from the moment that I thrust my blade into Miku's chest. There is no turning back now. Surely, once word gets out about the slaughter in the Green country, villagers and soldiers will come to overthrow the princess. However, even though I know we rightly deserve this punishment, I must protect my Princess, no, my sister...even if it comes down to it, I will trade my life for hers."_

Len stopped. _Sister? The Princess was his sister? But wait, does that mean...?_

_{~}{~}{~}{~}  
_

"Onward men! Our goal is within reach! Just a little more!" Meiko yelled, fighting off soldiers as she did. How long had it been since they began their assault on the castle? It seemed like they had been fighting for days although it was likely that only an hour had passed. However, because the majority of Meiko's forces were inexperienced commoners, they were just barely scraping by. They had the fortune of a surprise attack as well as having some of the Princess' men defect to the rebellion but even then they were have a hard time.

Meiko cut down the last of the soldiers surrounding her and then blindly charged towards the staircase that led to the Princess' chambers. She had to end this as quickly as possible or else the rebellion would fail. However, just as she began to climb the staircase, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned and froze. An enemy soldier held his sword frozen in mid-swing. For a moment she thought she was done for, but seconds later, the man fell to the ground, an arrow lodged between his armor. Meiko looked up from the man's corpse and found her savior. A blue haired man donning regal armor was approaching her with a bow in hand.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you? You're definitely not one of my men." She said, observing his armor once again. The man motioned to the battle continuing behind him. The last of the yellow army was being subdued as a large wave of blue soldiers joined the fray.

"I am Prince Kaito of the Kingdom of Blue. I've come to put an end to the Princess' reign."

Meiko smirked. "Prince, huh? Once again, I give you my thanks. Now, shall we?" Meiko led the way up the stairs and wasn't too surprised when she was met by a small group of soldiers that guarded the final corridor to the Princess' room. "This is it. Get ready!"

{~}{~}{~}{~}

Rin gasped as she felt her hand being taken away from her journal. "Len?"

"Princess...take this." Len placed a neatly folded cloak in Rin's lap and then began to take off his yellow vest. Rin simply watched, clearly confused. "I'll give you my clothes. Now," Len placed his jacket and undershirt in her lap before pushing her over to her changing room. "Hurry, change into them and escape immediately."

"L-len wait, I don't understand! Why are you doing this?"

"Please, just do it. It'll be fine. We're twins so no one will notice." Rin froze. They were twins? She couldn't believe she never even thought of that possibility before. However, there wasn't much time for her to dwell on it.

"You, idiot! How am I supposed to do this now? I can't leave you, not now that I finally know!"

"Please, just do it! I order you, as my servant." Rin began to tremble. So that was it. He was going to switch places with her. There was no time for her to protest as Len pushed her behind the curtain. He hastily helped her out of her dress and slipped it over his head. As Rin got changed into Len's clothes, she couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked now. When Len let down his hair from his usual ponytail, the difference was undetectable.

"Len...you were my twin all this time..." Rin felt a pang of regret. If she had known sooner, perhaps she would have valued her servant a little more, at the very least, valued him as a brother. But now it was much too late. She had taken advantage of him and abused him for so long, and now she only had mere seconds to make amends. She would not let them go to waste. "I'm so sorry. I treated you horribly and I should have appreciated you more and I know it might be too late now, but I-"

Rin stopped as Len gently brushed her bangs up and kissed her forehead. "L-len..."

"I know...sister. But, please don't apologize. I told you already, I've done everything up until now all because I love you and care about you."

"I know you said that, but I-I..." Rin clenched her fists. Even now, when Len was going to make the ultimate sacrifice for her, she wanted him to do more. "I don't want you to go!" She cried. "You have to stay with me, protect me, make me brioche everyday, and be my brother forever...and-and..." Rin's words were soon replaced with sobs and her hands flew to her eyes.

"Rin..." Len wrapped his arms tightly around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a loud victorious cry was heard beyond the door. Then, the sound of footsteps and the clink of armor came closer. "This is it! The final gate before the end. This war is over!"

The next few moments were a blur for Rin. One moment, Len was embracing her tightly, the next he was practically shoving her towards a nearby corner of her room. He kicked at the wall causing a small passage to open up. Len quickly helped Rin into the small space before looking back to the bedroom door. It had been locked prior to the attack but it would not hold up for very long now. Turning back to his sister, Len pointed past her and into the dark passage.

"Follow the passage and it should take you out into the forest behind the castle. Before we hid here, I asked one of the maids to bring Josephine out there. Once you meet up with your horse, it would be best for you to escape to the country of Green. When this is all over, everyone should have forgotten about you so you'll be safe."

Then, the door burst open and Len turned and smiled regrettably at his sister. "Goodbye."

Len knocked at the wall above the open passage and a few seconds later, the wall closed up again. "Len? Len!" Rin pounded at the wall with all her might, hoping that she might be able to reopen it. However, the wall would not budge.

"We have you, Daughter of Evil." Rin stopped. She could hear muffled voices from the other side of the wall. She pressed her ear against the wall.

Kaito approached the 'princess' and drew his sword, raising the tip to Len's neck. "It's over for you. All the lives you ruined, all the people you've killed, will now be avenged."

Len kept his head even as the sword was pointed at his throat. He smirked and simply pushed the sword away. Then, in the best imitation of Rin's voice he could managed, he said, "My, you've become such a disrespectful man."

Kaito seemed shocked for a moment and then looked away. Somehow, the princess' unexpected reaction took away the satisfaction he so badly needed.

Len calmly walked past the line of soldiers towards the door where a somewhat familiar woman stood. As he passed her, the woman snorted. "Even when you've lost, you still act like a proper princess. How high and mature of you."

"It's a level of class that you pitiful peasants will never know."

Meiko growled and grabbed Len by the arm. "Look at me! Do you remember me? The daughter of the ex-commander of your forces. You made a mistake in letting me go that day. I came back to finish what my father started, to free all of your oppressed subjects. I am here to avenge all of my-!" As Len turned to face her, she stopped. On that day, when her father's head had been handed to her, she had made sure to burn the princess' image into her head. She knew every detail, and there was no denying it.

"...I wonder, where did your loyal servant run off to?"

Len started for a moment. Had she noticed the difference? "...I suppose he wasn't as loyal as I thought he was."

"Hmph, indeed." Meiko growled to herself and dragged Len behind her towards the dungeon.

Soon, all the voices died away completely and Rin sat down against the wall helplessly. "Len, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" Rin took a deep breath and looked down the passageway. It was very dark but she could at least see what was in front of her. "No matter what, I can't let his efforts go to waste. I have to get out of here." Rin stood up and took a step forward when something slipped out from inside her vest. She bent over and picked it up. From what she could see, it was a book of some sort. On the front, it was titled, _Len Kagamine_.

"Is this his journal?" She opened it up only to have a loose piece of paper fall out from between the pages. "_If only I could be reborn...if I could be reborn, I would want to be Rin's twin again. If only..._" Rin fell to the ground once again. Was that his dying wish? Did he want her to find it? She couldn't go on the way she was now. All she could do was cry.

"Len!"

* * *

Phew! Took a while to finish that one. Sorry if it was a little sappy or whatever. I really had no other idea how to write it ^_^; I hope you enjoyed it though! Please comment and review, and thanks to all of you who have!


	9. Part One: Daughter of Evil chapter 8

Daughter of Evil ch 8

Rin pulled the hood of her cloak farther over her head. As she pushed through the crowd, her heart raced. Every time she saw someone so much as glance at her, she feared that she had been caught. It was a huge risk, coming here, but she had to. She had to see her brother one last time.

As she looked around at the hundreds of bodies that had gathered at the town square, she couldn't help but think back on her life.

_The people hated me this much...was I that horrible to them that so many would gather here just to see me die?_

Suddenly, the low murmur of the crowd was hushed and all heads turned to the guillotine. "Len..."

{~}{~}{~}{~}

The executioner pushed him roughly towards the guillotine although it was highly unnecessary. Len had no intention of running away or postponing his sentence. It was going to happen sooner or later, he might as well face his punishment right now. With a sigh, Len knelt down and stretched out his neck for the brace to be fastened. As his neck was locked in place, he heard the crowd go silent. He opened his eyes and glanced over the faces of the crowd. There in the middle of the crowd, his eyes fixed on one hooded figure who eagerly clutched a small bottle to her chest.

"Rin...you found it..."

{~}{~}{~}{~}

As the execution drew nearer, Rin held the small bottle closer. In it contained her wish...Len's wish. _I promise you, Len. I'll make this wish come true, just for you. _The church bell, not too far away, began to ring, counting down to three o'clock. She began to tremble, watching the blade hanging above Len's head. "Len..."  
_  
One..._

Two more chimes of the bell and it would all be over. No, she knew that it wouldn't be over. She was utterly convinced that this princess was, in reality, her servant. The real daughter of evil was still somewhere out there, and as long as she lived, Meiko would not rest. Her revenge would not be complete until she held the girl's head in her hands.

"Len..."

Meiko's head whipped around to the soft whisper. It had come from a girl not too far away. She was wearing a long black cloak but Meiko could still see her face. Her eyes widened. There was no mistaking it.

Meiko slowly brought her hand to the hilt of her sword. She could strike the girl down right then and there, but...

She looked from the girl's frightened face up to the guillotine where her servant sat, waiting. She relaxed with a sigh. _Perhaps this execution alone is punishment enough. With this, she will become the person I used to be._

_Two..._

One more ring and everything would come to an end. Before the final bell rang, Len looked back to his sister and smiled at her. _Please, until we meet again, stay safe...smiling and laughing forever. _

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh look," He said, loud enough to be heard throughout the crowd. "It's tea time."

_Three..._

That was it. Once the head was severed it seemed that everyone left. They filed out of the town square calmly, as if nothing had happened. They all returned to their daily life. However, Rin could not return to anything at all. Where would she go now?

Rin held the bottle to her forehead as she collapsed to her knees. She knew where she had to go next. She would go to the country of Green, to the port town where Len had first told her the story of the sea.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, eh? But since I'm trying to incorporate all five songs, you could say that this is like the epilogue for Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil, so it's okay. I hope you like it! Also, thank you for all your comments up til now! I really appreciate them!


	10. Part two: Regret Message

Daughter of Evil chapter 9

_Regret Message / Daughter of White_

Haku sighed. It had almost been a week since that soldier, Dell, had left her care. She had asked him what he would do next, but he simply shrugged.

_"I have no plans of returning to the Kingdom of Yellow. All my memories of that land are horrible. But, I think that since I've been here, I've taken a liking to the country of Green. So I might wander around, maybe start a new life here."_

_"Oh, I see. In that case, good luck starting your new life, and be careful." Haku smiled as Dell walked through the door. As he was about to leave, he turned back to her and returned the smile._

_"Thank you. Good luck to you too. Hopefully we can keep in touch." Haku blushed slightly and nodded as he waved goodbye._

Once again, she sighed. It was a little lonely in her former Master's mansion without Dell around to keep her company. Haku would have left a long time ago, just like the other servants, but she had to stay until she received news from Prince Kaito. To pass the time since Dell's leave, Haku had been helping out with the restoration of the town. It had barely been a week since that horrible night, but the liveliness of the town had returned and some of the burned and destroyed buildings rebuilt. The streets had been cleaned of countless bodies, all of which had been given proper burials. By now, it was almost as if none of it had even happened.

"Maybe they forgot all about me." Haku sighed, setting down a bottle of wine on the table. "Probably ran off together to get married..." Popping out the cork, she poured herself a glass. "But then again, Prince Kaito said that he was going to overthrow the Daughter of Evil, didn't he? Then perhaps their just busy with that at the moment. Oh, but he also said that he would send a messenger..."

Haku jumped, nearly toppling over her glass. Someone knocked at the door. Haku hurried to answer and, to her disappointment, found an unfamiliar man standing before her. "Are you...Miss Haku Yowane?"

"Um, yes, that's me." she replied timidly.

"Ah, good. I have a message for you from Prince Kaito." Haku's breath caught in her throat as the man handed her the letter. Once he left, she didn't even wait to get back to the dining table before tearing open the letter. As she read through it, her hand went to her mouth in horror. _No, that can't be...Miku, you can't be...you couldn't have...!_

Her trembling legs gave way and she could only stare ahead in shock. Haku looked back down at the paper in her hands, desperately reading it again and again, seeing if she had misread something. But, before long, her vision blurred and tears began to smudge the ink written on the parchment. "Why...! It's all my fault! I should have died instead! You never deserved this...any of this! Miku..."

{~}{~}{~}{~}

The sea breeze was cool on her face as she stepped closer to the water. Holding a small paper within a bottle, she let it go in the water and watched as the waves pushed it farther into the ocean. As it floated into the horizon, she let her tears stream down her face and clasped her hands together. "Please, one day, let me be with Miku again..." She bowed her head, praying with all her might for her wish to come true.

"Haku?"

Haku sniffed, turning her head. She smiled halfheartedly at the man approaching her. "Dell? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing...why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Haku shook her head. "No, it's nothing important."

Dell frowned at her with a raised eyebrow. "If it's not important then you shouldn't be crying about it."

Haku stared at Dell as if he were a monster and fell to the ground in a mess of tears. He sighed, kneeling down in front of her. "Your friend didn't make it, did she."

"Mhm..." Haku squeaked through her sobs.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but crying like this isn't going to bring her back. So pull yourself together!"

Haku sniffled a few times before rubbing away her tears. "I-I know...but..."

Dell crossed his arms. "Really, what happened to you? When you helped me recover you _were_ a little timid, but you were also strong and independent! Right now you're a hopeless crybaby."

"I know I'm hopeless. If I was strong enough to do something...Miku would be...she would be...!" Haku shook her head hopelessly, causing Dell to sigh once again. He pulled her up by her arms and impatiently dragged her along the beach. "Ah, where are you taking me?"

"To the chapel nearby."

"Chapel?"

"A place for you to rest. You're obviously not at full strength right now and I've been living there for a while now."

Haku almost gasped in surprise, slightly forgetting about her depression for the moment. "You're homeless?"

Dell couldn't help but smack his forehead. "I am not homeless. The chapel is practically abandoned. Really, the only people who come there are weary travelers or people who'd rather pray in privacy."

"O-oh..." Haku sniffled again before managing a sheepish smile. "...thank you."

* * *

Another pretty short chapter...hm, I guess there's nothing that I can really do about that. That's how the story rolls! :P But, now that school's over, I can write a little more consistently so I expect to get this story finished within the next few weeks. :D I hope you enjoy! And thanks for all your comments up til now! They're much appreciated!


End file.
